


Glory days.

by Follevolo



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, fluffy gallavich, gallavich prompts, ianxmickey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follevolo/pseuds/Follevolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Where the fuck are you going, Mick.</p>
<p>- What do you care you are not my keeper.</p>
<p>- But I’m your boyfriend.</p>
<p>- Actually, we never used that faggy word in a conversation before, and we never even went to a fucking normal date yet, so it’s not that official…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory days.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: DATE NIGHT.   
> Never gets old.

\- Hey… Can I borrow your blue shirt?

\- Sure Mick.

\- And dark jeans, too.

\- Yeah… Why are you even asking, you always wear my stuff.

Ian raised an eyebrow at Mickey, who was stubbornly avoiding eye contact and pushing himself into Ian’s clothes. He looked quite handsome, Ian noticed lazily from behind the book he was reading on his bed. His eyes were bright and he was trying without much success to hide a smile by eating is bottom lip, an habit that turned Ian secretly on. He closed the book with a noise and stared at him with a curious and hungry expression.

\- Where are you going so dressed-up, uh? You will break hearts all around.

\- Fuck off, stop making fun of me.

\- I’m serious. You are… mhm. I love how my clothes fit perfectly on you.

Mickey rolled his eyes and sighed, not at all used to receive compliments. For him, every kind word sounded like a joke, but he knew Ian was sincere and that made him slightly uncomfortable and still not so slightly satisfied.

\- So, where are you going?

\- Somewhere. None of your business.

Ian’s eyes narrowed.

\- Where the fuck are you going, Mick.

\- What do you care you are not my keeper.

\- But I’m your boyfriend.

\- Actually, we never used that faggy word in a conversation before, and we never even went to a fucking normal date yet, so it’s not that official…

\- Well, that’s because you would never agree on dating, but I thought, you know… You said we were a couple, even if not a conventional one. So I tought…

\- Don’t get you panties in a knot, firecrotch, I was fucking joking. I don’t get why you’re being so fucking dramatic about it.

\- BECAUSE YOU ARE HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME AND YOU ARE DRESSED UP WITH MY FUCKING CLOTHES. Do you know that being a couple means monogamy, right? You… you know that, right?

Mickey was clinging to all his self control not to burst laughing. He was jealous. He was fucking jealous, the adorable idiot.

Oh, it was going to be fun.

\- Yeah? Well, I’m shocked to hear that. Sad news.

Ian jumped off the bed and started dressing so fast Mickey thought he would get twisted and fall miserably on the floor. In half a minute he was not only ready, but more beautiful than ever, with that hard, angry, possessive, loving expression on his face.

\- I’m coming with you.

\- Whatever, man.

\- Great.

\- Great.

Mickey walked slowly with a devilish smile on his face and grumpy Ian on his side. They didn’t talk for several minutes, until they got near the train rails.

\- That’s the place – Mickey said, pointing at the abandoned couch that Ian and Lip placed there some years before.

When Mickey asked Mandy what was the most romantic place she had ever been with a guy, he knew he could trust his sister to answer in Milkovich style. She said that staying on that couch with Lip, looking at the train running fast above them, felt absolutely perfect.

Ian frowned and looked at Mickey with pure, authentic shock. He had come over earlier to set everything up. There were blankets, and beers, and Chinese food, and even some candles. There was a little stereo, and a bunch of CDs.

\- Is… is it… you bastard… is it what I think it is?

Mickey grinned wildly and took a seat, taking Ian by the hand and dragging him on the couch next to him. He turned on the music, lighted up a joint, opened a beer and rested his head on one armrest, while his legs took place provocatively on Ian’s lap. Ian was still basically petrified, his eyes fixed on the candles, but the sweetest smile was creeping up on his beautiful face. Mickey looked at him with an extremely satisfied expression: yeah, that was the kind of reaction he was hoping to get. He would have given that redhead the world, but it was nice to know that little things, so inconsistent and poor for everyone else, were able to mean everything to them, to him.

\- So… boyfriend, uh? Are you gonna say something anytime soon or not talking or looking at each other is how conventional couples spend their first date? – Ian’s gaze flew on Mickey almost instantly.

They stared at each other for several seconds, same light in their eyes, same smile on their lips. Then Ian laughed lightly and grabbed a beer, singing loudly with his fist waving in the air.

Glory days well they’ll pass you by  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl’s eye  
Glory days, glory days…


End file.
